


I Miss You

by its_waei



Series: Got7 x Reader [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Hickies, Wall Sex, neck biting, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_waei/pseuds/its_waei
Summary: Yugyeom surprises you by coming to visit you after a long week of promotions.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this for my friend caro (hi ily) -c
> 
> ((i don't beta read my fic so i apologize for any mistakes))

Today was a lazy day. Your boyfriend Yugyeom had been gone all week for promotions for his group and their new album so you spent the week alone at your apartment laying around watching tv and playing on your phone. It was around 11pm when your door bell rings. You hoped that it was the pizza that you ordered not too long ago. But when you open the door it is not the pizza guy like you expected. 

"Surprise babe!" Yugyeom yells and wraps his arms around you. "What are you doing here?" you ask while laughing as Yugyeom spins you around. "I convinced Jaebum hyung to let me spend the night here because we have a free day tomorrow" Yugyeom sets you down so you can close the door and when you turn around Yugyeom is suddenly pressing you against your front door. "Wha-" you are interrupted when Yugyeom kisses you deeply. You immediately go pliant in his grip and let out a soft moan. Yugyeom takes this opportunity to kiss down your neck. "I've," a kiss, "missed you," another kiss, "so much." He reaches the base of your neck and bites your collarbone. You whimper at the pain of the bite but moan as heat spreads throughout your body. "Yugyeom, please." You reach your arms around to scratch down his back and he lets out a deep moan and rolls his hips forwards onto yours. "Yugyeom, I wanna ride your thigh. Just like this. I've missed you so much please," you beg as he rolls his hips again. Yugyeom's breath hitches, "Oh god you're so hot. Yeah ride my thigh baby." You immediately unbutton and pull down your jeans so you are just in your underwear. He leaves his on and pushes his thigh between yours. You grind your hips down and the friction from his jeans against your clit makes you whine loudly. "Look at you. So pretty riding my thigh. Getting yourself off while grinding against me," Yugyeom sounds just as affected as you are by this and you reposition yourself so that with every hard roll of your hips you are grinding against his cock through the confines of his jeans. He moans as you roll forwards with a particularly hard grind of your hips. Yugyeom starts to meet your thrusts and the stimulation is almost too much to handle. You drop your head forwards into the crook of his neck and leave a few gentle kisses before biting hard at the spot where his neck and shoulders meet. Yugyeom lets out a whiny moan and his hips stutter against yours. His neck has always been sensitive and you mean to use it to your advantage. You drag your tongue over the bite to soothe it then you are sucking a deep bruise into his skin making him cry out your name. Both of your movements are getting frantic and you are increasingly aware of how close you are. You pant against his neck causing him to shiver, "Y-yugyeom, I'm so close." His hands slide down to your lower back to push you harder against him. "Me too baby. Lets come together." You nod into his neck and continue to leave dark marks against his pale skin. You feel yourself hurtling towards the edge and are thrown over when you bite his neck again and hear Yugyeom let out the loudest moan yet and come in his pants causing his hips to buck forwards. You grip hard at his shoulders as your hips spasm on his thigh. You drop your head back against the door and go limp in his arms. "That was so hot," Yugyeom says as he looks down at you in awe. "Agreed," you say with a soft smile and wrap your arms around his middle. He kisses the top of your head. 

"I really did miss you," he says after a while.

"I missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> it was brought to my attention that there is a surprising lack of thigh riding fics for yugyeom,,,i tried -c
> 
> twitter- its_waei


End file.
